


fell in love with a boy.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: avengers drabbles. [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wonders where he is all the time, but she tries to hide it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fell in love with a boy.

She wonders where he is all the time, but she tries to hide it. If Clint were around, he'd be able to tell instantly, but he's at home, and no one else knows her well enough to tell. She thought they'd begun something, being told to run with it, confessions at Clint's, and then the kiss in Sokovia. She had almost completed the lullaby when Ultron interrupted them, and it meant that he took off and didn't come back.

Except that she still hopes that he'll come back. It's not just that she needs him, the team needs him too.


End file.
